The present invention relates to the field of aeronautics. It relates in particular to the attachment of items of electronic equipment to the structure of an aircraft.
Aircraft, and in particular airplanes, comprise numerous items of electronic equipment. This equipment can be spread over numerous zones of the aircraft. This electronic equipment comprises housings, containing electronic components, which must be attached to the structure of the aircraft. The limited space on board an aircraft, and the constraints due in particular to the large amount of equipment installed in this space, mean that the various housings of items of electronic equipment are in various positions with respect to the structural elements. Moreover, the housings containing the items of electronic equipment are themselves of various dimensions and configurations.
Consequently, each item of electronic equipment present in an aircraft is generally attached to the structure of the aircraft via the intermediary of an intermediate rack specially designed for this function, which can on one hand be attached to predetermined points on the structure of the aircraft, via the intermediary of anchoring elements, and can on the other hand support the housing of the item of electronic equipment in a predetermined position with respect to this structure. This intermediate rack generally consists of an assembly of numerous parts. Being designed specifically to support a particular item of electronic equipment, the cost of the intermediate rack e is relatively high. Moreover, since each item of electronic equipment of the aircraft has to be mounted on a specific intermediate rack, assembling the aircraft requires a large number of parts of different types, making this assembly complicated and costly.